A Dark Past
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Having a normal life can be a good thing, right? Well...it would've been if it weren't a fox who decided to ruin my life. yeah for some reason he tells me "to go back to where I came from" and teleports me to Teen Titans (not Teen Titans go!) universe making me look like a 18 year old. Things get strange when I heard him mutter about his master...what is going on...? (Self-insert)
1. Enter Jump City

*Inspired from the stories I Belong and Teen Titans: A Titan from Outta This World. Kudos to those authors of those stories.*

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante Vera...I'm a 23 year old fan fiction writer who enjoys a normal life with some peace and quiet as I work...or so I thought...I have a question for you...Have you ever had a normal life then all of a sudden it takes a 360 and it turns out it wasn't the whole time? That's what happened to me...It started like this...it happened about a day ago as it started off as normal day at Conneticut, foster parents went to work and I was going through the Internet for music for my free time.

After maybe 20 minutes of me searching...I heard...

* ** _CRASH!_** *

It sounded like something fell in the closet and I swear my heart was pounding like crazy fearing someone entered my house uninvited. So I take my baseball bat and cautiously walked to my closet and as I opened the door...nothing. nothing was there...which was strange cause the sound I heard was loud...but as I turned around, there was this anthromorphic fox(who I swear resembles Renard Queenston but without the stupid nurse getup and has black fur.) wearing what looked like some sort of butler and this really...sinister grin on his face as if he was going to do something to me...I swing my bat at him but he quickly disarms me and does a judo throw on me making me go face first on the ground.

" **Well that was very unexpected.** " He chuckled as he held me down to the ground.

"The fuck are you doing in my house?!" I shouted.

" **My...my...there's no need for that kind of tone.** "

"Answer the question!" I shouted getting more angry.

" **Hmmm...perhaps I should...I am to return you to where you belong.** " He snickered.

"The hell are you talking about?!" I shouted furiously.

He then looks at me curiously...then confused.

" **You really don't remember, don't you? Hmm...your mother really erased your memories...time for plan B...** "

He throws some sort of smoke bomb at the ground as I start to pass out...probably an hour later...I wake up still in my room, the fox butler looking dude was gone but guess what was strange...? My age. No longer was I 23 years old but now I'm a 18 year old. But that's not the cherry on top. As I look out the window, I can see Titans tower from a mile away from my room...yeah...I'm in Jump City. That damn fox warped me in a TV show!

" **Oh my...that wasn't suppose to happen. Ohh...master will be furious about this.** " I heard the fox outside my room.

I get off the ground and as I grabbed my baseball bat and cautiously walked out of the room only to see no one there. I searched top to bottom in my house and still no sign of that damn fox...he was playing games with me and I was in no mood for games. After maybe 10 minutes of me double checking if that fox was around, I hear the front door open letting me know my foster parents have entered the house.

"Dante? You here?" I heard my mom ask from downstairs.

I quickly put the bat in my closet and walked down the stairs casually to greet my parents. What surprised me is what my parents were saying and you'd say I was if it weren't for the genuine fear on my foster mother's face.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I waved to them.

"Thank goodness your safe." My mother sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" I asked genuinely concern.

"There was an attack going on with some Metahumans that were terrorizing the city." Mom looked terrified.

"It was awful. If it weren't for the Titans, I don't know what would've happened to us." Dad sighted.

The hell...? Why did my parents act like this is real? Did that fox had something to do with this?

"Honey, are you alright? You look pale." My mom asked.

"I'm fine. You just had me worried that's all. I'm going to rest so I get ready for school." I said as I walked back upstairs.

"I'm not sure, honey. Due to the damages outside, I'm not sure you'll get to school on time." Mom tells me.

I just nod and went to room to get some rest. Normal day tomorrow, right? Nope. The next morning and it gets weirder...as I was making breakfast, I see that fox again this time as an actual fox instead of his anthromorphic form sitting on my mom's head as my mom is reading the newspaper. I have no idea how my mom was not aware of this but she seems to be ignoring it well. But as I blink...the fox is gone.

"I got word from your father and tells me the roads are closed down cause of yesterday's incident and schools are being closed for a while for maybe a day or so until the roads are repaired. I swear those Metahumans are starting to become a nuisance." Mom said as she started drinking her coffee.

"No kidding..." I sighed.

I believe the H.I.V.E were a big threat in the series and would have some of the craziest Metahumans like Jinx or Mammoth and I was lucky I didn't have to deal with them...but for how long...

"By the way, Dante. Your friend called. Rachael, was it?"

"Yeah." I said as started drinking a bit of milk.

"She was panicking if you were okay cause of yesterday's incident."

Shit...that damn fox got my friend involved. When I find him, I'm gonna strangle him.

"She okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. she's fine."

"That's a relief...I'm going to talk to her later and see what's up." I said as I put the milk gallon in the fridge.

"You be careful, honey."

"I will, mom."

Rachael can tell me what's going on...I'm sure of it.


	2. Things gets stranger

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

About three hours later, I went to visit my friend, Rachael and as I went to her house, I see her looking surprised to see me as I got in front of her house. She rushes out the house and hugged me real hard.

"Thank god! I thought I lost you!" She shouts.

"You in here too?" I ask her.

"Yeah. There was unusual smoke covering the whole and we somehow ended up in Jump City. What the hell happened?" She asks.

"You'd call me crazy if I said some demon looking fox caused this." I sighed as Rachael let's go of me.

She then looks at me with serious look as if I knew what I was talking about.

"I think I found the one you're talking about."

I followed Rachael to her room and I see the damn fox in a cage with a paper seal on the door.

" **Oh my...what a pleasant surprise.** " He chuckled sheepishly.

"How did you get this asshole in there?" I asked Rachael.

"Caught him leaving your house when I knew he was the cause of all this." She crossed her arms.

That's Rachael Miramoto. Once a 21 year old now looking like an 18 year old, she had her encounters with demons ever since her mother taught her to defend herself. No she is not a demon hunter. She actually a priestess of her family lineage and successor of her mother.

" **You can't keep me here for long...I'll break out of here and you'll be sorry, girl.** " He growled.

"He's right. This is a high ranking demon. My seals won't hold him long and believe me when I say this...an angry fox is never good."

I crouched down in front of cage as I glare at the fox with hate.

"Now answer my question...why are you after me?"

He starts to cackle a bit as he got close to the door making direct eye contact with me.

" **You're a curious fellow...Okay...I'll tell you. I'm here to bring you back to your family...your real family...** "

"The fuck are you rambling about?" I narrowed my eyes.

" **How should I put this...? You aren't entirely...human. proof of that is your right red eye. That bears the mark of the royal family of our race.** "

"Unbelievable..." I scoffed as I walked to the bathroom.

He wasn't lying when he said the red eye had a mark. It looks like something like a fox opening it's mouth rather sadistically when I looked at it through the mirror. I went back to Rachael's room and I looked at the fox with anger this time but before I could ask him a question...the seal breaks resulting his escape as he knocks out Rachael and grabs me by the throat.

" **You are the key in helping our family succeeding that Scath didn't finish. Think of the power you could've had. The power to rule...the power to destroy...wouldn't you want that?** " He grins.

I started laughing a bit making the fox frown.

" **What's so funny?!** " He growls.

"That has got to be one hell of a joke for you to be claiming that I'm some sort of key for some sort of world domination nonsense."

He give me a mean punch in the gut as I just grunt in pain.

" **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!** " He shouts at me.

"Sounds like a bunch of stupidity to me." I chuckled weakly.

He punches me in the gut again and looked extremely pissed.

" **Want to say something smart again?!** "

I only groaned as he suddenly smirked again.

" **I thought so. Now...le-** "

But before he could say a word, Rachael gets up and she looked as mad as a bull when she took out her paper seals from her pocket.

" **Tachisarimasu, Akuma! (Begone, demon!)** " Rachael shouts.

I managed to escape from the fox's grip as Rachael uses her seals to make the fox vanish to what realm he came from.

"Jesus...that fox is a mean hitter." I groaned.

"You okay?" Rachael asks me.

"Yeah...I'll live. Is he gone?"

"Of course...but I'll say this...it won't be the last time we see him..."

"Figured...sorry to get you in this mess..." I sighed.

"Nothing to apologize about. It's bound to happen either way. In the meantime, I'll be on the lookout if anything happens." Rachael said as she got up with her hand on her stomach.

"Alright..." I nod.

"Oh and Dante? Don't talk stupid to a fox demon. They may have a behavior of a child but when they get mad...you better watch out."

"Noted." I sighed.

Now you'd be expecting thing to be normal hours later at my house, right? Wrong...4 hours later...my parents went shopping, I began pondering of what was going on when I suddenly heard knocking on the mirror in my room that's hanging on my wall. So to my curiousity...I check the mirror and I see my reflection...except it wasn't following my movements. It starts touching the mirror as if it wanted me to touch it. Of course...I was cautious about it.

"What? You want me to touch the mirror?" I ask it.

"Curious?" It smirked with the same voice as mine.

"Depends...and if I touched the mirror, you going to take my place or something like that?"

"In a sense. Yes. In the dimension I'm in...well...let's just say it isn't earth. It's more uh...personal safe haven."

"...You better not be lying to me..." I narrowed my eyes.

"Believe me. If anything happens in the dimension I'm in, I feel it once you go in it."

"Great..." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Just touch the mirror and be amazed of the results. Don't worry. I promise not to do anything stupid in your home whenever you touch the mirror."

"You better not." I scoffed.

So I touch the mirror...and my reflection starts spazzing out. Why you may ask? We're switching places...yeah...sounds like something out of Silent Hill, right?...Right. as I got through the mirror, I'm back in my room? Or so I thought. Just as I opened the front door of my house, things were not was what it seems...

"Whoa..."

Yeah...crazy...it reminds me something from the Nevermore episode...except...this was sort of different...endless darkness...apocalyptic scenery...destroyed buildings...destroyed cars...this was depressing or terrifying than amazing. No joke...if you entered another dimension, you would probably see something like this.

"It's Silent Hill all over again..." I sighed.


	3. A brief history of my real family

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

So...yeah...a dark dimension...great...I cautiously walk through the endless darkness but to my surprise...I can through the darkness perfectly...of course things were seriously scary by the minute...dead corpses on the ground nothing but bones...made me sick to my stomach as advert my eyes from the corpses as the sounds of growls of a possible canine were nearby.

Thankfully I went in some sort of building that had some lights on as I closed the door behind me in case something tries to get me.

"So you came..." I heard a voice.

I looked around a bit as I see a man walking towards me. Wait...he looks like me...

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm you. I am part of your conscious. I also hold some memories that are sealed in your mind that your real mother sealed away." He said as he stopped walking.

"Then maybe you can tell me what's going on. I-"

I was suddenly interrupted of the sudden growl by the door.

"What was that?" I asked as I cautiously look out the window.

"Your inner demon...it's been sealed in your body for many years and wants out. If it sees you, it'll try to take control over you. Fight it...if you want control over it. It's rather rude to start a conversation with an univited guest." He said as he walked away.

As he vanished, red eyes were leering through the window and what burst through the window was some sort of demon fox growling at me as I quickly grab a steel pipe.

" **So...this is the boy...I wonder...** "

"Wondering how to kill me?!" I shouted at him.

" **Kill you? Nah...I'll make you submit to me as I wield the power from your body that I deserve.** " He smirked.

He lunges at me but I gave him a nasty blow to the head with the steel pipe. He staggers a bit and tries to lunge at me again only to get kicked in the head knocking him out. I started panting a bit as my conscious walks back with a surprised look.

(A/N: I'm against beating animals in real life so don't think I do this for a living in real life.)

"Huh...even in that form he still couldn't best you."

"Guess he didn't put much of a fight." I said as poked the fox with the pipe.

"No...it's mostly the effects of the seal in your body that weakened him. Still...weaken or not you could've been in trouble."

"No shit." I sighed as I stopped poking the fox.

The fox starts to vanish as it's essence enters in my body. I dropped the pipe and sighed in relief. But...

"Brace yourself." My conscious tells me.

As he said that, I was suddenly engulfed with blue flames and to my surprise...it didn't hurt. As the flames died down...I look at myself a bit and noticed some huge difference. As if my conscious read my mind, he gives me a mirror and as I see my reflection...I look awesome! I have black fox ears, yellow eyes, a black fox tail and I have sharp claws.

"Shiiiit...I never thought I look like this...but this is awesome."

"This is your true form. A form that you kept hidden for a long time. ...I want to show you something so I can make a little more sense of what I'm getting at."

The area starts to shift and shape into a similar scenery as the dimension I entered but I see a fortress as I see an army of anthromorphic armored foxes marching towards a fortress as I see one of the foxes riding on a giant fox and he looks pissed.

"Whoa...who's he?" I asked looking spooked of how intimidating that one fox is.

"That's your father. Tyrannus...he's the head member of your family. He's a very cruel man and the reason why you given birth..."

"Wait..." I said as everything freezed.

"What?" My conscious asks.

"What...did he do? ...don't tell me he..."

"I'm afraid so...he raped her in hoping to have a successor in his lineage." My conscious said with complete disgust.

I covered my face and I'm not going to lie...I felt like crying...my real mother was raped just so that I can be born...this is fucking sickening...

"It's a disgusting act...I know."

As I uncovered my face, I looked at the army again and everything starts resume again. The army then charged at the fortress weapons at the ready as some golems showed up to defend the fortress.

" **TAKE THEM DOWN! NOW!** " Tyrannus shouted.

" **I'M ON HER!** " One of the foxes shouted

I noticed one of the foxes aiming his crossbow at a fleeing woman holding a baby...a rather familar baby...

"She's unarmed...and running away...what the hell am I watching?"

"That was your human mother. Well...more like your witch of a mother. She was running from your father so that you did not fall to your father's hands while her guardians started buying her some time for your escape."

As one of the foxes fired his crossbow at my mother, she vanished along with me. This angered Tyrannus as the battle went on. The scenery changed to Jump City as my mother takes me to my foster parents...she must've known them before...

"That's when you're life began."

"Wait...I don't understand...I was 23 years old in Conneticut not 18." I looked at my conscious with confusion.

"Really? Are you sure? Cause from what I learned you're imagination triggered a illusion out of fox magic."

I immediately facepalmed...is that what really happened?

"So the smoke bomb was..."

"Disabled your illusion. I can't believe Ignis was so stupid enough to use the wrong bomb..."

"Ignis?"

"Your father's servant. Be careful. He is unpredictable and might get than you less expect it."

"Last question...do I have any siblings?"

"I'm not entirely sure. If you do, then you probably have full blooded anthromorphic fox demons."

We were soon back to the dimension as my conscious vanished...as I went back to my house, I hear my conscious' voice echo one last thing.

"If you ever want to change back to normal or to change forms, use your fox magic to change forms."

Fox magic...hmm...interesting...so I gave it a shot...and it works. What I had to do is I put some concentration and it would work.

"Awesome..." I said as looked at my reflection back to human.

This was going to be great...


	4. Anger can be a scary sight

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

I got back to the real world when I hear my cellphone ringing telling me that my foster mother is calling. So I pick it up and looked out the window to see cars passing by.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Dante. Your father and I are in the sandwich shop and want to know if you want something there._ "

"Philly cheese steak. Be sure it's Italian bread too."

She giggled a bit.

" _Sure, honey. Want something to drink?_ "

"Root beer." I smiled.

" _Okay, honey. See you later._ "

"Okay, mom." I said as I hung up the cell phone.

About an hour later, I get a text message from Rachael telling me "I looked up the incident recently of who caused it and it was no other than the H.I.V.E. No surprise there, eh? Thankfully despite the damages, no one was harmed in anyway and that the Titans finally stopped the H.I.V.E from doing anymore damage but the H.I.V.E escaped. That's all I know." Wow...so that's what was going on. Damn...I missed the action.

"Wish I had a camera to take a picture of it. Would make a gre-Argh!"

I was suddenly having a sudden headache when I suddenly hear a woman crying as I heard what sounds like Tyrannus shouting at her that she wasn't worthy to have me as her child. Then...comes sounds of beatings...Thankfully...I stopped hearing the sounds and was greeted by someone clapping. It was no other than Ignis.

" **Well that was quite a show...** " He chuckled as he stopped clapping.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in a mood for your shit." I glared at him.

" **Too bad, kid...now...are you going to make this difficult for yourself by resisting or are we going to make this easy?** "

"So I can be back to a "father" who rapes his wife just so he can have a child?!"

This made Ignis surprised when I said that...but that didn't stop him trying to smooth talk the situation.

" **But you don't understand...you're father cares about you.** "

"FOR WHAT?! FOR SOME SICK FUCKED UP PLAN!? HE DOESN'T CARE! I WAS MADE TO SUFFER! THAT'S WHAT HE CARES ABOUT! MY SUFFERING!"

Before he could say a word, I whacked his face with a heavy textbook and he falls on the floor like a board.

"Get. Out. I catch you in my house again, it's going to be more than a whack to the face with a textbook."

But as I turned my back, faster than the speed of light he puts me in one hell of a headlock and he was mad.

" **You little brat!** " He growls.

He then slams me to the ground as he holds me down as I felt dazed...

" **Do you have any idea what you're doing?! You're throwing away your family's lineage out the window!** "

"Family?! What kind of family treats me like some sort of worthless tool?!" I growled.

Then something inside me just...snaps...you know when Rick from the walking dead show when something bad was going to happen to Carl and he loses his shit the next on the claimers? That's what happened to me. I quickly grabbed my army swiss knife, stabbed his hand to let go of me and as I got off the ground...he looks at me scared.

" **So this is the rage of the beast...** " He muttered.

I quickly grab him before he could escape me and I began stabbing him as he began screaming in agony. I wanted this guy dead...I wanted to guy gone from my existence! But I couldn't...why? My conscious. I stopped myself as Ignis was whimpering like a helpless pup as I threw him away from me.

"Get out of my sight...I catch you here again, I'll kill you."

Ignis got the message and vanished. I had to clean my hands, clean my knife and clean my shirt from all that black blood Ignis had.

"You're acting like a monster." I heard my conscious say as he showed himself.

"...What do you want?"

"You aren't controlling your anger well...and if that happens...well...you are going to be like your father."

I look at him confused...did he really say that?

"Are you serious?"

"You think I'm joking? You bear the demon blood of your father's and there is without a doubt that you can be blinded with rage."

"So you suggest I control my anger to prevent that?"

"Correct. But what I'm more worried is that your father might lose his patience and go after you himself. Come. We'll talk more in the other world...once your foster parents come back." He said as he vanished.

30 minutes later. I had to get my sandwich for lunch as my parents noticed me looking at annoyed.

"Honey? is something wrong?" My mom asked me.

"When you guys left, I had to deal with an intruder who snuck in the house with a lock pick and tried to kidnap me. Thankfully...the knife dad gave me scared him off." I sighed.

Mom and dad looked at me shocked...and scared.

"That son of a bitch...did you get a good look on him?" Dad frowned.

"No. He hid his face."

Dad pounds his fist on the table with anger and covered his face. Yeah...when it comes to family...you don't want to see him angry.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Dad asked me.

"My phone died when Mom finished talking to me."

"Excuse me." Dad said as he went to his room.

"Did he hurt you?" Mom asked me.

"No..." I shook my head.

It was quiet for the rest of the day. We didn't utter a word when I told the incident with Ignis. So to get away from this silence, I went to the other world and I see my conscious standing in front of what looks like me but the aura around him is blazing red.

"The hell?" I muttered as I walked next to my conscious.

"You're just in time, Dante."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"That is your anger. One of your emotions. Unfortunately...he is a manifestation of your father."

"Fuck...I didn't think he could do such a thing." I shivered.

"Any demon can manifest emotions besides anger. Do not approach your anger. If it's one I know about your father is that he is still looking for you." My conscious warns me.

"Can he see me?"

"No...but if you get too close to him, he will. Now I don't need to remind you what he would he do to you if he catches you so don't get near him. You're not ready to fight him...yet." He said as he walked past my anger while keeping his distance as I followed my conscious.

Anger suddenly starts sniffing the air making me go on edge.

" **I smell a human...close...** " I heard my anger mutter.

"Move. Now." My conscious whispered as he vanished.

I quickly ran in another building and closed the door behind me and right on time too cause I heard rushing footsteps heading to my direction then came to a halt...then a loud growl as my anger walks past the building I'm in.

"How come he can't see me?" I whispered.

"His manifestation isn't complete yet. Best be careful cause just because he can't see, his fox senses can still help him find you."

"How long is it going to take for him to complete the manifestation?"

Before I could get answer, I hear anger's roar from a distance.

"Now." My conscious said with a frown.

"Shit..." I growled.

"You best stay low. You don't want him to follow you to the real world."

"Things goes straight to hell if he does." I sighed.

"Correct."

Now I know how Raven feels when it comes to controlling her emotions...

"I don't see him. Best you stay on your guard and walk slowly...we don't know if he's still around." My conscious said as he slowly opened the door.

I get out of the building and walk to my house as I heard what sounded like a sinister voice that gave chills to my spine and made my heart beat like a machine gun being used for war.

" _ **Hello...son...**_ "


	5. More history revealed

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

I slowly turn around and I see Tyrannus smirking at me rather sinister. Even though it's a manifestation of my anger, he's rather scary...no...Fuck that...terrifying.

"You're..."

" **That's right, son. Your real father.** "

"Get away from me." I said as I backed up a bit.

" **And why would I do that? You think you have control over me?** "

I try to avoid him but he grabs me by the throat and he starts to cackle and let me tell you.a..he was strong.

" **You have no control over me. I control you.** "

I managed to pry out of his grip as I just gasped for air.

" **I heard what you did to Ignis and I got to say...I'm rather impressed for a half breed. But...I am rather not impressed with the behavior you had with him talking about my past!** " He shouted as he gave me a mean right hook knocking me face first on the ground.

I began groaning as he grabs me by the hair and pulls me off the ground only to punch me in the face again. I can tell this dude is an abusive father the way cause of the way he hit me.

" **I don't tolerate foolish behavior from insolent brats like you...I could kill you right here and now if this accursed realm didn't weakened my powers but...I'm feeling merciful today...now...I want to hear you loud and clear...beg for mercy...beg for forgiveness...** " He said as he gives me a nasty punch to the face knocking me down to the ground.

My vision was blurred...no energy...I feel defenseless...but I did catch a glimpse of someone sneaking up on anger and stab him in the back with a knife as I hear...

"Get him out of here!"

I was dragged by somebody away from a fight that was going on and the next thing I know...I'm in a hospital bed as my foster parents sit next to me...looking really worried.

"Dante?" I heard my foster mother ask.

"What happened to me?"

"That's what we want to know. We heard a commotion going on in your room and saw you getting hit by what we thought was a ghost. When the beatings stopped, you was suddenly limping to your mirror and touched it and...your reflection was...spazzing out." My mother said rather scared.

"...Mom...Dad...There's something I-"

I couldn't get to finish when a doctor came in the room to let my parents know visiting hour was finished. I completely frowned at the doctor knowing that he came at a bad time as my parents left as I told them I would tell them later. But as I close my eyes...I hear Ignis...

" **How did it felt to be beaten up by your father?** "

I didn't look at him but I got annoyed...

" **Ignoring me? Where's that little anger you let out, hm?** "

I ignored him more but he starts to aggressive. Just as Ignis was going to grab me, I got my hand on the assistant button.

"Put your hands on me and I'm calling security."

He growls...then leaves. What is he up too...? Thankfully the door was closed and locked by no other than Conscious.

"Glad I got here on time. He was going to kidnap you in your sleep." He sighed.

"How did you know...?"

"I read his mind. Listen...there's something I need to show. Just go to sleep and let me do the rest."

So that's what I did...I fell asleep and as I open my eyes...I find myself in a rather familar park...

"Hey...I remembered this. It was the day I was 8 years old and it was my first time going out with my parents." I said as I got off the bed.

"Yes...but there was something terrible as well..."

"Yeah...I know. A hooded man tried to kidnap me but my dad knocked him out with a mean punch. I think the guy was arrested at the time when my mom called the police."

"But was found dead by the police. Want to know why?" He said as he looked at me.

"Why?"

"Your father took his soul when he possessed the man just so he can regain his power. Seemed your father was watching you since the day you were born."

Well...shit.

"So he knew what I looked like..." I sighed.

"Yes. He won't stop til he get his hands on you...and when he does...the future would be...horrific."

"You're starting to sound like some sort of Oracle."

"That's because the blood of the Oracle came from your mother which means you only have part of her powers while the rest of your blood is your father's. But enough of that...look."

I see Tyrannus' Astral form as I see Ignis appear next to him.

"Grrrr...this is becoming troublesome. Ignis. Follow the boy and when the time is right, get him."

"Of course, master. Might I suggest you get some rest? The curse Dahlia put on you is starting to take it's effect on you."

"Hm...that will be wise. Indeed I should get some rest. Using my power is starting to tire me out."

"Curse?" I looked at conscious.

"Your mother placed a curse on him before she escaped so that he wouldn't try to create harm to the world. I'm not sure if he still has it but it'll be a matter of time before he makes his move."

Ignis and Tyrannus disappear as the scene shifts to Jump city...destroyed as I see me...next to Tyrannus hooded and chained by Tyrannus.

"This is what the future looks like. You a prince and your father as ruler of the world."

"Care to explain why there's a vixen caressing my future self?"

"Hmmm...could be your future mate?" He said rather unsure.

I just covered my face and just groaned...wow...that's his answer?

"That's just a theory cause many demon vixens can charm a fox or any male human and well...you'll guess the rest on your mind."

I don't want to know...oh look...she's kissing my future self.

"You sure she's not some of prostitute for entertainment purposes?" I asked.

"I don't know and I probably don't want to know."

The scene starts going black as I hear echoed voices everywhere.

"Your parents are coming. Sorry..." Conscious said as he gave me a knock out chop to my neck.

I fall to the ground unconscious only to wake up back to the hospital room on the bed as I see my parents enter the room.

"Dante? Can I get you something to eat?" The nurse asks me.

"Some cereal would be nice."

"Coming right up." The nurse said as she left to the kitchen.

"What were you going to tell us?" My mom asked.

I gestured her to hold that thought as the nurse gave me the bowl of cereal.

"Nurse? Can you close the door for me? I need to talk to my parents privately."

"Sure." She said as she got out of the room, closes the door, locks the door and leaves.

"I met my real father...well...a manifestation of him...in the other world..."

My dad looks shocked for a bit as I continued talking.

"What you saw was my real father beating me up in the other world as me in my room would feel every pain he gets."

"And your real father is...?"

"An asshole...abusive and power hungry demon fox." I sighed.

They were quiet for a bit as my mother looks at my dad.

"...Honey...Dahlia warned us about his husband about this."

"What? You guys knew...?" I asked.

"Of course...it's that we never got the time to tell you..." My dad said.

"...I see..." I sighed.

"We knew Dahlia before you were born and would always tell us her adventures. Though...we never saw her much and we feared that something bad happened and...we were right. That's where you came in. She came to us completely scared as she held you tightly in her grip as you cried...in fear probably wondering what was going on cause you were probably maybe 8 months old at the time. She wanted us to keep you safe from some guy named...what was his name again?"

"Tyrannus." I said.

"Yeah...him. I wasn't sure why but the look Dahlia gave us tells us he was no good."

"Well he is. He's an abusive father who tried to put me in his place."

"...When I find that guy, I'll kill him." My father growled.

"Dad. no. He's not human and I don't want him to kill you." I frowned.

"But to beat his kid is a disgrace."

"But I don't want to see you get killed. He's dangerous and powerful and would no doubt kill you without even batting an eye."

Dad finally calms down and covers his face a bit.

"I'll think of something to deal with him...there's something I need to show when we get back home..."

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"...Something that relates what I really look like..."


	6. Home of the Emotions

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

Another day...Another possible crazy day. I went to Rachael's house after school and we discussed about my lineage.

"Wow...a knock off version of Raven's dad...why am I not surprised...?" Rachael said rather unimpressed.

"My thoughts exactly. Turns out Tyrannus is the follower of Scath and wants to finish what Scath didn't finish."

She just chuckles as I looked at her confused.

"You know how many times I hear that? Alot. And they always failed."

"Well he did manifest my emotions..." I mumbled.

"Any demon can do that. The ones that were more infamous to me and probably the most common were lust and anger. So...what emotion did he manifest?"

"Anger..." I sighed.

"Figured. Always the dangerous ones...changing the subject. Does your parents know about your...true self?"

I nod.

*12 hours ago*

I had to show my foster parents my half demon form and I was paranoid that if I leave them in the dark too, then they would've shunned me or something like that. as I turned into my half demon form, they would look at me surprised...to see me change...not terrified at all.

"Well...This is what I really look like..." I sighed.

"My god..." My dad said with shock.

"Yeah...this is what I look like...all thanks to a power hungry demon..."

But guess what? They didn't shun me...they hugged me close as I just looked at them with shock.

"Guys? You aren't going to scream at me of what I look like?"

"We've seen strange things when Dahlia was around and believe me...we can handle unusual beings than you think. Besides...you look cute like this." Mom chuckled.

"Right and no matter what...we still love you as our son." Dad smiled.

"...Thanks guys." I chuckled.

*Present*

"That's...surprisingly great. Knowing your foster parents still accept you no matter what." Rachael said with a smile.

"My dad even suggest I should be a superhero once I learn my powers. Oh and get this. Dad got me this nice name if I was going to be a superhero. Vulpe. How's that?"

She thought about it for a second and nods.

"I can see that work. Just need a good outfit for that." She smirks.

I chuckled to that as I walked to Rachael's mirror.

"I want to show you something."

She walks next to me with a confused look on her face.

"As I place my hand on the mirror, you place your hand next to mine."

She looked like she was going to ask me something but didn't as I placed my hand on the mirror while she placed her hand on the mirror. We got teleported to the other world alright but...things were really off. I mean really...off. everything was black and white...and we're in a room that I swear to god...looks like the one from Quiet Haven from Downfall (2016).

"That's strange...I don't remember being here..." I said as I looked around a bit.

We walked out of the room and I see...well...what looks like the hallway from Quiet Haven...remind me to stop playing Downfall.

"Uhh...Dante? Did we warp into the Downfall universe? Cause if we did...I don't want to meet Joe Davis." Rachael said rather paranoid.

*Shiver* I don't want to remember that nutcase.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." I heard Conscious say.

Me and Rachael jumped by surprise as Conscious appears in front of us.

"Conscious! Don't ever do that again!" I shouted at him.

"Conscious? Mind telling me who is he and why does he look like you, Dante?" Rachael asked me.

"Well...he's part of my conscious. That's all I know." I scratched my head a bit.

"So where are we?" Rachael asked Conscious.

"This is the home of Dante's emotions. Every room you see here...are the residence of the emotions...well except for-"

"Anger." I said so sudden.

Just as I said that, I hear a metal door get punched real hard.

"Punch it all you want, Anger, cause that door is never going to break." Conscious shouts behind him.

Anger's response? A loud violent roar of anger that echoed through the halls.

"Yes...he's in a special kind of cell that can keep him contained no matter what. I suggest you stay away from him unless you are asking for trouble and ignore what he says...he's like a kit looking for attention."

" **I heard that!** " Anger shouts.

"Shut up!" Conscious shouts behind him again.

Rachael just couldn't help but giggle at Anger's childish rage.

"Sheesh. He's been like this when I was at the hospital?" I asked.

"So far yes. But enough about him, we can't talk with any of your emotions at this time cause they are resting."

"Well so much for that." I sighed.

I've always wanted to talk to my emotions like how Beast Boy and Cyborg met the Emoticlones from Nevermore...well except for anger cause I don't want another beating from him...

"You'll have to come back at night."

"Night?" I asked.

He just shrugs...

"Before you go...I want to show you something."

He suddenly whistles and what sounds like a fox's yip and as expected, a black fox rushed towards me and looked so damn happy to see me. Umm...I don't want to sound like an asshole when it comes to animals but why is it so hyped up to see me?

"Aww...he looks so cute." Rachael smiled at the fox as she scratched the fox's head.

"Oooh yeah...a little to the left..." The fox suddenly said.

Rachael immediately went wide eyed the moment the fox talked. I just shook my head cause I expected that to happen.

"I expected that." I said nonchalantly.

"This fox is pretty much the reason how you were able to switch places to this dimension and the real world. The emotions always call him Shadow or Little Shade cause of his size and color fur." Conscious said as he picked up Shadow.

Rachael was going to say something when she suddenly realized something.

"The cunning of a fox demon...Masters of illusions and manipulation." Rachael said.

"Exactly." Conscious nods.

I look at my watch and it says "16:30 PM".

"Rach? We have to go back. Mom is going to want me back home...by the way...Conscious-"

"I know what you're going ask me...can Shadow go to real world while you're still in the real world...? That may be possible but I'm afraid he can't do that at the moment cause he is still recovering from the beating Anger did to you."

"Oh...right...whatever I feel...he feels..." I sighed.

"Right..." Shadow nods.

7 hours later back at the real world, Dad comes tired when I was doing some studying...

"You okay, dad?" I asked him.

"Just tired." He sighed.

Oh yeah...I forgot to mention this. He works as a Lieutenant from the Jump City police department and let me tell you...it was way difficult than how a normal cop does his job cause the Metahumans roaming about.

"Okay...I'll let you take your rest then..."

"Thanks, son." He smiled as he went to his room.

If it's that tiring then I wonder how stressful being a super hero can be...


	7. Enter Vulpe

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

It was 10 pm and I went to the other world to meet with my emotions when I see Conscious standing by one of the rooms when I was suddenly hearing...sad piano music in one of the rooms...and that room was from Angst...I recognize the music that was being played...it was from Myuuji's...rise and fall. Shit...this music just hit home for me and it was giving me bad memories of how my grandpa died from cancer when I was 13(A/N: True story I'm afraid.). I...I don't want to talk about it...I walked towards Conscious and he gives me this very sad look on his face...

"This is the emotion that has been sealed in your mind for a very a long time ever since the day your grandpa died from cancer...Angst...every night...he plays that same sad piano music everyday to remember those happy days of your grandpa before his death...and friends you may have lost...he doesn't want anyone in his room and rarely talks to others..."

"...I see..."

"It's best you avoid talking to him...He'll easily go in a mental breakdown if you talk to him too much and can easily trigger that emotion on you..."

Huh...never knew an Emoticlone can do that to people...

"Now...let's go somewhere else so that Angst can have some peace and quiet while he's playing his music..."

Just as he said that...the music stopped as I hear Angst say...

"Go...away..."

"We were just leaving, Angst. Continue playing." Conscious said as me and Conscious began walking away.

We walked down the stairs and we see other Emoticlones(Yeah...I kid you not. The emotions looked like me wearing different colored clothing representing their emotions.) eating breakfast on these big round tables that you would see in fancy resturants...well except for anger who is still in his cell. Could imagine him trying to get all friendly with the others...

"Hey! You must be Dante!" One emotion said as he saw me.

"Yes?" I said rather unsure.

"Name's Bravery. I was the one that saved you from Anger and let me tell ya...he was a bitch to take down." He chuckled.

"Indeed he was..." Conscious nods.

"Angst still didn't come down to eat?" Another emotion asked.

"You know how he is, Passion. He eats in his room alone..." Conscious sighed.

Passion...if memory serves me right, he's my romantic emotion. And...wait...what is he looking at? No...you have got to be kidding me! He is looking through two mirrors and on those reflections are Raven and Jinx. This shit turned to stalker because he is watching them read, eat and all other stuff they do. How he wasn't caught by this was beyond me and I'm paranoid as fuck that Raven might catch wind of this and will no doubt lose her shit about it. And get this...the reason why he has those mirrors is because and I shit you not...he couldn't decide who he should confess his feelings to...was my emotions always like this?...maybe I should start a poll who he should confess his feelings to...wait what?

My conscious then showed me the rest of my emotions: Disgust, Timid, Lazy (but seems to be known as rude judging from the way how he introduced me.), Happy, Calm, Pity, Curious and Caring.

"So I hear you are going to do that superhero business. Great!"

I didn't even got the chance say anything when Happy said that...

"Don't mind Happy. He's always like this when he knows what's going on. Anyway...that doesn't sound like a bad idea but here's the thing...you must control your powers however...your powers are connected to your emotions and If you don't control them, well...I'm sure you know what happened to Raven..." Calm said as he drank his herbal tea.

Sheesh...way to ruin the mood.

"Calm is right. If you don't control your emotions, bad things can happen. Though I wonder what bad things." Curious said as he was eating his bread.

"I'm guessing something like Anger causing chaos." I sighed.

I get a nod from Conscious...fuck...that bad?

"I know what you're going to say next. No. Your emotions cannot leave this world thanks to the mirror. The only ones that can leave the other world is you and Shadow."Calm said as he finished drinking his tea.

"That's a relief." I sighed.

"Now...I believe a training session is in order." Happy clapped his hand with a smile.

"I agree, Happy." Calm nods.

"Don't worry, Dante. This won't be long." Happy smiled.

(Rachael's pov)

10 hours later.

"Another day...possibly another day unusual to happen..." I grumbled.

And I hate being right...

"This just in. A mysterious vigilante who calls himself Vulpe, has rescued two high school students from an infamous gang in Jump City who planned to use the hostages to have the police officials to not interfere in their drug operations. That's when the Vulpe showed up and knocked them out including the crime boss with a sturdy wooden club according to the hostages. The criminals are now apprehended and will now be facing trial. A rough sketch of the description of the vigilante will be soon be released right after these messages."

Dante...you crazy son of a bitch...what have you gotten yourself onto?

(Dante's pov)

6 hours ago at an abandoned factory...first night as a superhero and I can tell I'm pumped up for this.

"Remember what Calm told you..." Conscious said.

"Keep your emotions in control and you'll have better control of your powers." I whispered.

"Right."

Yeah...the training was ridiculous. It's mostly keep my anger in control so that my emotions don't go haywire. How this works is that Calm would test me if I can control my anger by occasionally slapping my head as I concentrate using my powers. They were times I was going to lose my shit and beat him up but I didn't want to show that cause I would possibly lose control of my powers. ...now I know how Bruce Banner feels.

Anyway...off topic. I had my sturdy wooden club at the ready as I knock out one unsuspecting gang member in the head. Just to be cautious, I tied him up by his arms and legs so he didn't try to escape. Surprisingly...this gang seemed small judging on their whole drug operation. Just a hunch cause most criminal gang's usually start small by doing drugs then they go big depending on the money they get.

As I knocked out two more gang members, I hear from the distance...

"What the hell? Johnny?! Richie!? Vinnie!? What's going on down there?!...Goddammit..."

"That must be the boss...hmmm...perhaps spooking him might get him to fess up where the hostages are." Conscious snickered.

My thoughts exactly...as the boss walks down the stairs with his gun out, I sneak up behind him by quickly disarming him and put him in a headlock.

"Where's the hostages?" I growled.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He panics.

I tighten the grip and he starts to gasp for air.

"Okay! Okay I'll talk!" He starts gasping for air.

"Talk..."

"In the cellar...downstairs."

"There...was that hard? On your knees." I said as I readied my sturdy wooden club.

I can tell this was a cowardly boss cause he gets scared easily when someone threatens him. So he quickly gets on his knees, I tie him up by his hands and legs with spare ropes I found by the crates and knocked him out by the head with my sturdy wooden club.

"Sheesh. I was hoping they would be armed to the teeth like the Yardies from The Getaway but this is lame." Conscious sighed.

Agreed...I walk down the stairs and opened the cellar to see two high school students tied up and look at me scared...maybe because I feel so angry to see one of my classmates held hostage by a bunch of scumbags. I untied the ropes off of them and just I was about to leave...a girl finally had the guts to talk to me.

"Thank you...Thank you so much...they would've killed us...like the other victims...those animals...I hope they get what they deserve...Who...are you...?" The girl said with a scared tone.

"They call me Vulpe...now get out of here. Call the police and tell them everything that has happened and that the criminals are now apprehended...I'm going home..." I sighed as I vanished through the darkness.


	8. Who would've thought I could be a target

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

9:00 AM

I get a message from Rachael on my phone and she tells me that I was mentioned on the news and shows a rough sketch of Vulpe(that's me). So you're probably asking "What does he look like?" Well I'll tell ya. He wears the same outfit as Jesus from the walking dead comics a larger world issue (Yeah I'm a walking dead fan...not sure I mentioned that already.), his black fox ears are poking out of the beanie hat as his tail will stick out of his pants.

"Son. We need to talk." I heard my dad outside my room.

I go out the room and I see him in his police uniform crossing his arms as he looks at me. Oh boy...

"I heard what you did at the news and your mother and I were completely worried." He said with seriousness.

"Dad. I'm fine. It was a small gang, okay? None of them saw me when I subdued them."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, dad. I'm telling the truth. You know I'm not a good liar when you give me that look."

After a few minutes of staring at each other, he sighs. I know my dad well. If I don't make eye contact with him, he'll know I'm lying.

"Okay. I believe you. But...let me give you a warning...now that you are making a name for yourself, there's going to be some guys that maybe looking for you whether it's bad or good...but mostly bad. You need to keep your true identity a secret if you don't want innocent lives to be in jeopardy just so they can find you. Seen that happen with Batman."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yup. Used to work as a captain at Gotham police department before I got transferred to Jump City. Bad times I tell ya. ...that's a story for another time. Anyway...I'll see you later. If that intruder tries to come and get you, remember the tazer and pepper spray."

"I know, dad. I'll be sure to call the police this time if things get out of hand." I smiled.

He smiles as he pats my head and leaves as he closed and locked the door behind him. As I hear his car drive off the distance...I frown deeply...want to know why?

"Hope long do you plan to hide in my room?" I growled.

What I did not expect...that it was Shadow coming out of the bed. What is he doing here?!

"What are you doing here?!" I asked rather shocked.

"Conscious wanted to see if the whole switching places without the mirror has any effect."

Just as he said that, he changes into me and was looking out the window for a bit in case mom was coming.

"Okay. Let's make i-"

I didn't finish when Shadow flicks me on the head real hard that I yelped in pain cause of that."

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Hm...I don't feel a thing. I guess I don't feel a thing if we're both in the real world."

I hit him on the head for flicking me without even warning me as he holds his head in pain...but he was right. I hit him and I don't feel any pain on my head...

"Next time warn me before you flick me!" I shouted at him.

"Oww...remind me not to make you angry. Oww..."

"Are we done?" I frowned.

"Yeah...we're done. Ow...I'll go tell Conscious about this and maybe get a lecture from me about my pain..." He groans as he goes back to the other world through the mirror.

5 hours later.

Mom comes back from work as I went down the stairs to get a drink of water.

"Hey, sweetie? Your father wanted to know if anything happened. Did anything happened?"

"Nope. All was good. I think I scared the intruder for good when I stabbed him."

"I sure hope so. I don't want lose someone I care so much to some sicko who could terrible things to you." She sighs as she started cooking.

I just nod to that statement.

"Oh. Rachael called. Said she wanted to talk to you." She said as I sat down on a chair.

"Guess it's important. I'll meet her in a bit." I said as I finished drinking my water.

"Okay, sweetie. Don't be late."

She must've saw the news...I hope she doesn't freak the fuck out about it.

1 hour later. I go to meet up with Rachael and I see fire ignited in the backyard only...this was one of those spiritual blue flames. What's being set on fire? Three pachinko machines that look exactly like the ones that Konami(#FuckKonami) made. Why she did it? Thankfully her younger twin sister, Mizuki, has the answer to that.

"Oh, Dante! You came here at the wrong time. Rachael is removing some spirits from the Pachinko machines."

"Explain to me why she's doing that?" I asked her.

"Spirits...evil ones. Greed. From what I heard, once you get near the machine, the spirit can do horrible things to you. Let's just say...it makes you a selfish being only caring for money and wanting spending it on those damn machines."

The flames start to disappear as I hear the most scariest demonic roar of agony...Shit...that was scary and I'm not going to lie.

"It's done." Rachael panted.

She walks back in the house and let me tell you...she looked exhausted.

"You going to call your group about this?" I asked.

"Yeah. hopefully they can shut the company down cause of this madness." She sighed as she sat down on her futon.

Rachael is part of some sort group that specializes in getting rid of demons and evil spirits. I don't know much about them but that's all I know.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I sat down on another futon near Rachael.

"Yeah...the H.I.V.E are looking for you. I don't know why but it sounds like trouble."

"Oh great..." I groaned.

"This is what happens when you start being a superhero and an infamous orginzation looks for you to possibly kill you." She rolled her eyes.

Now you're probably wondering how she knows this. She uses a magic seal to summon a wind familar to observe the city to let her know what's going on. Sadly she doesn't always get complete information cause the familar doesn't have energy to stay in the real world for a long time. Once it's energy depletes, it goes back to the real world. Sort of how Elder scrolls does it when you summon a creature from Oblivion. It stays in the real world for a certain amount of time then goes back to Oblivion once it's time is up.

"You should be careful, Dante. They may be on the lookout for you however...I suspect the Titans maybe looking for you as well. Just a guess...not saying they are but I suspect they will." Rachael said as she looks at her watch.

"We'll find out later..."

"Just be sure you aren't followed when you are making an escape. Oh. I forgot something."

She goes in front of a drawer and takes out...wait for it...the hush puppy pistol...Mk22. Complete with a silencer too. She gives it to me and I just admire the gun's plating and the gun's features.

"It's your dad's gun. He wanted me to give this to you. Thought it would help you on your superhero business than beating someone in the head with your sturdy wooden club. Thankfully, your father gave me this box of tranquilizer darts for ammo for the Mk22...you do remember how to use it, right?"

"Yeah. This thing has a slide lock mechanism which means I have to fire one round at a time." I said as Rachael gave me the small box of tranquilizer darts.

I could go on and on about the Mk22 but I'm not a gun expert like Big Boss was.

"Exactly. Don't worry about the silencer. It won't break but your dad suggest you keep it clean so it doesn't get ruined."

I just shrugged as I put the Mk22 in my pocket along with the small box of tranquilizer darts. Hmmm...this might be what I need to take down bad guys without being up close in personal...

"By the way...if you want to see the Emoticlones from the other world...at 10pm, I'll come get you." I said as I looked at Rachael.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asks rather confused.

"You'll see..."


	9. Meeting the Teen Titans

Chapter 9

(Dante's pov)

It was the night that I promised to bring Rachael to the other world to show her the Emoticlones and I have never seen her so eager to meet them.

"You sure they know about me?" Rachael asks me.

"I'm sure, Rach. They've been in my mind for a long time so I'm sure they know you." I said as I got out of Hotel room with Rachael.

"So who are they?" Rachael asks me with curiousity.

"Happy. Calm. Angst. Pity. Passion. Curious. Lazy A.K.A Rude. Disgust. Timid. Caring. Bravery. I'm sure you know Anger already so it's best we avoid him at all cost." I said as I glared at the cell door.

"You think he can see us if we walk past that door?"

"Maybe. But if he does, don't listen a word he says. That's my real father manifesting Anger so there's no doubt he could be-"

" **Ahh...there's my son...** " Tyrannus chuckled darkly

"Rachael. Go downstairs without me. I'm gonna have a word with my father..." I growled.

"But-"

"Go. This is rather personal." I glared at Rachael.

Without even being told again, she heads down the stairs as I slowly walked towards the cell door where Anger was confined in.

"You have some nerve to be attacking me like that, "Father"." I said with so much hate.

" **Really? I'm sure the humans do that to their children to show discipline to their parents.** " He grins.

"But what you did is abuse. Only cowards and scumbags like you would such a thing to their kids." I growled.

He starts to chuckle more as he had this amused look on his face...this bastard is starting to get on my nerves...

" **Oh you wound my heart...** " He said with an amused tone.

"Save the stupidity to someone who finds it amusing." I said as I turned my back on him.

And as I begin to walk away from him...he said this...well...kind of fucked up thing to say.

" **Ignis seems to grow...attached to your little friend...would be shamed to find her will broken as she submits to him...just like I did to your mother...** "

I stopped in my tracks but instead of getting mad about it...I did a genuine fake laugh (this is usually my way of hiding my anger) making Tyrannus very confused...

"Sei un piccolo uomo triste(You're a sad little man.) You gloat...you brag...and you pick on the weak...but when you battle someone who is possibly more skilled than you...you cower...you beg for mercy and you cry like a young...little...kit...I can see it now...you try to take over the world but was stopped by me...and a group of young vigilantes ...you have met a terrible fate, Tyrannus...no matter how much you can deny it...no matter how you try to change it...the results will always be the same..." I said with no emotion.

He growls in anger and to finish it off with a bang...I said this...

"And before I leave you to your temper tantrum...andare a farsi fottere(Go fuck yourself)...cause you won't be expecting any mercy from me if you try to destroy my home..." I said as I walked down the stairs.

His roar of anger echoed through the halls as Rachael looked at me shocked.

"What the hell? What's up with Anger?" Lazy groaned.

"We had a...talk. I pretty much cussed him out and he didn't take it well..." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Ha! Sounds like daddy issues!" Happy chuckled.

Rachael enters the kitchen and sees me preparing tea on the counter...she sounds really uncomfortable just as she began to talk.

"So...uh...what happened?" She asked me rather nervous.

"Like I said...we talked but I'm a little mad that he has the nerve to talk about you saying that Ignis has the hots for you...and not in a good way either." I said as I finished making the tea.

"Why?" She asks me.

"One word. Rape." I said as I started drinking my tea.

This made Rachael fume...she had dealings of demons of almost wanting to have their way with Rachael and it always ends with demons getting their balls castrated. Ugh...those were bad times.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I FIND HIM, I'LL KILL HIM!" Rachael fumed.

"Calm down, Rachael. Save that anger when you do see Ignis. Wasting it now would be pointless..." I said as I drank more of my tea.

"You're starting to sound like Raven." She sighs.

"For a good reason too...if it weren't for Calm's training, I would've lost control of my powers." I said as I finished drinking my tea.

"Hmm...point taken. Anyway...I talked to Angst for the first time and um...he reminds me too much of Susan Ashford...except he isn't suicidal. When he stopped talking to me...he said this "It was nice talking to you..."." She said as she sat on a stool.

"You shouldn't talk to him too much. He might trigger a mental breakdown if you talk to him too much."

"I know. Conscious warned me that you might go into a mental breakdown as well. Anyway...I talked to the other Emoticlones and they seemed alright folks...well...except for lazy. I'm quite glad I don't have to talk to Anger..."

"Indeed..." was my only reply.

"We should head back before our parents freak out where we gone to. I don't want my mom knocking on your door asking your mom if I was at your house."

"You go ahead. I got a job to do later."

"Back to being Vulpe?" Rachael asks me.

"Yeah..."

*2 hours later*

It was Midnight and I was helping my dad raid the gang's contact's hideout(and let me tell you the place is a dump.). Now...his squad(except for my dad) don't know I was Vulpe so of course I wanted to keep my identity secret for the time being.

"Vulpe. You sure this is the place?" I heard my dad ask through my comm link.

"Positive. 2nd floor green door with graffiti on it. You can't miss it."

"Jesus fucking Christ..." I heard one of his men mumble.

Wait for it...

"It could be Goldilocks and the eleven fucking bears as far you're concern-just bring them in!" I heard Dad shout at the man.

"Be sure you gets ready. The place armed with men with guns so they are expecting trouble. I just knocked out a sniper before you guys got here just to make your jobs easy. He'll be on the rooftop nice and tied up sleeping like a baby on the ground." I smirked.

"Okay, Vulpe. You heard him, men. Lock and load. Check your firearms, Switch to stun rounds and let's bring these criminals to justice."

He comes out of an armored van fully armored with his team and rush to the room on the second with their guns ready. The raid was a success and no casualties...but...

"It's Vulpe! Shoot that fucker!" I heard one of the gang members shout.

There was three of them shooting at me with pistols but I deflected with my flaming barrier that I summoned from my hand. When they ran out of bullets, they looked completely scared to see me unscathed. Just as I got rid of my barrier, they tried to run away but we're suddenly knocked out by dad's stun rounds from his machine gun.

"That's the last of em...Thanks for your help, Vulpe." Dad said.

"Anytime, officer." I said as I vanished.

As I was heading home, I see a familar green bird on the roof looking right at me...it took me a minute to realize who that was...Beast Boy...shit...the Teen Titans were probably looking for me and I wasn't quite in the mood for introductions. He leaves and as I rushed to my house...I see Robin...standing right in front of my house crossing his arms with his team and I just look at them shocked...how the fuck did they know who I was and where I lived so well?! And guess who's with them? Terra. Yeah...her. wasn't she turned to stone when she fought Slade? I wonder...

"Vulpe...we've been looking for you." Robin said.

Well...at least these guys aren't from the H.I.V.E so that's a relief...


	10. Joining the Teen Titans

Chapter 10

(Dante's pov)

*8 hours later*

So let me tell you what happened that night...Robin wanted me to join the Teen Titans after the heroic actions I did to protect Jump City. Did I refuse? Of course not...I accepted his offer and I told them that I would be at the tower at day. This was difficult for me cause I'm living with my foster parents and I was rather...worried that they would not take the news well.

So...this was the day I was going to tell my parents about the Teen Titans knowing who I was and that I was recruited by them to help them fight crime and stop bad guys taking over Jump City when I asked my dad this...

"Dad? Did you told them my identity?"

That sounds rather stupid rather the fact that Beast Boy was the one who was probably spying on me just to let Robin know where I live.

"No, son. I know Robin very well and I want you to keep this in mind...he was Batman's sidekick during his times at Gotham and tracking people down is one of his specialties." He shook his head.

How could I forget...? Robin was Batman's sidekick and pupil at Gotham city so of course he would find me so easily.

"Did something happened when Robin and his team showed up?" He asked me.

"He...He is recruiting me to join the Teen Titans...and I said yes..." I said rather uneased.

"That's great, son. But why are you uneased...?" He looked at me confused.

"That's the thing...I have to pack my things...and go to the tower." I scratched my head a bit.

"...I see..." He said with a neutral expression.

"Yeah...but hey...I finally get to become a hero like I always wanted to be when I was a kid." I smiled.

He chuckled as he gives me a brief knuckle sandwich as I chuckled with him.

"Indeed...we're gonna miss you here, kid." He sighs.

"Hey...this isn't a goodbye. I'll come by to visit you guys from time to time." I smirked.

"You're right." He chuckled.

Telling mom about me going to stay at the Titan tower...was...was very difficult for her to bear to see me leave. She held me close and as she cried...and cried on my shoulder...I'm not gonna lie I felt tears coming out of my eyes too cause I was moving out my foster parent's home...and it sucks. So...I packed my stuff and headed to the tower...to start my new life...as a superhero.

By the time I got there, I opened the communicator I was given by Robin as I looked at the tower a bit.

"Robin. It's Vulpe. I'm at the front of the tower." I said through the communicator.

As if right on time, Robin opens the door of the entrance of the tower and looks at me suspicious.

"Vulpe? Why are you dressed in casual clothing?" He asks me.

I just rolled my eyes at him of how stupid of a question and glared.

"If it's one thing I learned from Superman is that I don't go in my uniform unless trouble comes. Now are you going to help me with luggage or what?"

Yeah...going around in a superhero outfit when trouble rises usually gives a indication that you're a big target. Now...the only time I can find that acceptable if the superheroes were patrolling the city. Not saying that staying undercover will always help you cause they are times that trouble can still happen to you. ...moving on.

Robin helps me take my luggage in the tower as I took my backpack and followed him and to my surprise...the team was expecting me when they were at the main ops room.

We got to know each other (especially facing the wrath of Starfire's strong welcoming hug. Jesus...I thought I was going have my spine dislocated cause of her.) when Raven suddenly said this out of the blue...

"You're not human...are you?" She asks me.

I sighed a bit as all eyes were on me...well that was unexpected. If it's one thing I should've expected from Raven that she could possibly know whether or not you are human or some demon.

"Not entirely. What you saw on TV was me in my true form. I'm not entirely a demon either so you could say I'm a half demon." I said as I scratched my head.

To prove my point to them, I changed into my half demon form and people looked at my surprised however...Raven seems...suspicious about me. She wasn't going say something but she had this look on her face that says "We are going to talk...Later.". Yeah...she may not of said it but the somewhat kind of glare gave it away. I told(didn't tell them that they were from a TV show cause I didn't want to sound like a lunatic.) them partial things that I could remember like who I was really born from, about my abusive real father beating my real mother just for fun and how she couldn't take the abuse resulting her sealing his powers and escape from his wrath as she carried me to safety.

"Wow...that's messed up, dude..." Beast Boy said rather shocked.

"Yeah...Thankfully I'm living a happy life with my foster parents who knows my real mother and I'm living a normal life...for a while that is...let's just say my real father is still looking for me...I'm still looking through the matter as it is. Anyway...enough about that...I had enough stress even talking about him..."

Somehow I'm not in the clear with Raven...only wish she didn't try to glare at me all the times.

About a couple of hours later around night, I decided to get some rest and for some reason I get this strange dream...

Darkness...complete and utter darkness...no light...not even a spark of light...just...darkness...

As I fell asleep, I hear a woman talking as piano music from once again from Myuuji's began playing...this time...Disintegrating...and as this woman starts talking, I connected the dots of what she was talking about and then it hit me...this woman was Dahlia and what she was saying...was the pain and suffering Tyrannus did to her. And she hid her anger real good to say this.

"You said you loved me...you said you cared about me...but all I hear is lies...nothing but lies...you cared for power...you cared for ruling realms with an iron fist...you cared about yourself...and now your arrogance has resulted to your worst consequences...you get cursed by me weakening your powers...and most of all you lose both of your precious children who were going to be your successors in ruling the realms...I hope it was worth it...cause you will never...ever...lay your filthy hands on them...again...they will stop you...and when the times comes...they will be free from your wrath and end your tyranny ...Maria...Dante...Be safe..." She said what sounded like she was crying

Maria?...who's she?...sadly I couldn't get the answer when I suddenly woke up from a knock on the door. As I got off my bed, I walk to the door and just as I opened the door, Raven was there...Shit.

"Let me guess. You want to talk privately?" I sighed.

"Yes..." She said with usual emotionless voice.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes a bit as we walked to the kitchen while I sat down on one of the stools.

"Okay...what do you want to to talk about?"

"For starters...I'm concern about your demon lineage. Who is your father that you were mentioning about?"

I covered my face a bit as I sighed rather annoyed.

"What?"

"You'll get mad if I told you." I said as I looked at Raven with a bored look on my face.

"Try me."

"...Fine. but don't say I didn't warned you when you get mad. I'll keep it short since talking about him kind of angers me. His name is Tyrannus. Latin name for Tyrant. He's a self-righteous fox demon who from what I get from my Conscious is a follower of Trigon."

To my surprise...Raven kept her anger in check as I was talking...so far...

"All I can say is...he wants to finish what Trigon couldn't succeed. That's all I know." I sighed.

Her eye twitched a little sort of indicated that she was getting a little ticked off but as I said...she kept her anger on check.

"That's it...?" She asked.

"Yeah...but I can tell you don't believe me."

"No I don't...for all I know you could be behind it the whole time."

I sighed as I got off the stool and scratched my head a bit.

"I think it's best I showed you my partial parts of my memory than explain it." I said with seriousness.

"Why partial? Why not the whole thing?" She asked me.

"Because I can't access my memories entirely cause my mother erased my memory when she escaped with me and some girl named Maria..."

"...and how do you plan on showing me them?" She asks me as she crosses her arms.

"Simple. I want you to close your eyes."

She rolls her eyes not liking this so far but she closed her eyes as she did what she was told.

"At the the count to 3, open your eyes. 1...2...3..." I said as I snapped my fingers.


	11. Some memories are meant to be forgotten

Chapter 11

(Dante's pov)

As Raven opened her eyes, we find ourselves in another world raining heavily outside as guards patrolled the area. This area reminds me of Yamijima island in the Aonoku settlement from Forbidden Siren 2...except it doesn't look Japanese. I'm not even sure what kind of theme it looks like. My guess...Medieval?

"Where are we?" Raven asked me.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that this is where I was born..." I sighed.

"How do you know?" She then asks me.

"Fox demons...they are patrolling the area with the same family mark I have on my eye on their armor. I don't know if they can see us but stay away from the light." I said as we walked to the other side to get past the guards.

When we got past the guards, I hear sounds of struggling. We walked to where we heard the sound and sure enough...it was my mother being beaten up by Tyrannus.

"That doesn't sound good..." Raven said sounding genuinely worried.

"It gets worse once we see it." I growled.

As we phased through the building, Tyrannus stands over a beaten Dahlia on the ground as I cry of the abuse Dahlia has endured.

"Mama! Mama, please! Wake up! PLEASE!" My younger counterpart shouted in tears.

Tyrannus growls in anger as he grabs my younger counterpart and starts choking me to shut up but Ignis managed to prevent Tyrannus from killing me. I have never seen Raven so shocked to see the abuse I was dealing with...

"That's you?" Raven asked as she pointed at my younger counterpart.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

 _ **"Ignis. Get this brat out of my sight and be sure he shuts up..."**_ Tyrannus growled.

" _ **Yes, Master...come on, Dante."**_ He said as he carried my younger counterpart to my room.

"Asshole..." I growled.

"Who?" Raven asked me.

"That guy you saw carrying me is Ignis. Don't let his calm demeanor fool you. Push his buttons and he will lose his shit."

Tyrannus chains my mother's hands and carried her to his chambers...I could only guess...to beat her more...the memory fasts forward showing Dahlia escaped from her bounds and was carrying me and the little girl named Maria out of building as I hear Dahlia say this in a rather painful voice...

"You two...are destined to do great things...to help the weak...and the innocent...and I won't let you two fall to your father's hands...and ruin that opportunity...when the times come...you will stop him...and we will be free from his wrath...I know you two will succeed...just takes time to achieve that goal." She said.

Then the memory just...stopped and we are back at Titan tower.

"So your mother knew you were going to be hero..."

"In a sense...yeah. Worse part is...My so called "Father" is still after me...for more obvious reasons. Ruling the realms to make my lineage strong...or something like that. Too cliche if you ask me." I sighed.

"..."

"You believe me now?" I asked her.

"So far...but know this...if I find out that you are lying and try to do something unforgivable...I will crush you. Do I make myself clear?" Raven says with the most intimidating glare I have ever seen.

"Understood..." I nod.

"...Good." She says as she sat down on the kitchen stool.

Same old Raven...I went to my room while closing the door behind me and knocked on the mirror a bit.

"Shadow. Time to switch places." I said.

"Oh, Dante. Just the guy I want to talk to. Conscious wants to talk to you. Something about...Anger being spooked. Guessing that little talk you gave to Anger must've gave him one hell of a nightmare." He snickered.

"This outta be good." I chuckled.

I touched the mirror and got in the other world as Shadow got in the real world.

"Don't do anything stupid, Shadow." I warned him.

"Yeah Yeah..." He grumbled.

I walked to the hallway of the hotel and met Conscious sitting on a chair looking at a TV with a neutral expression as he stares at it.

"So...what's this about Anger being spooked?" I asked.

He turns the TV on showing Tyrannus being bashed to death by a barbed wired baseball bat from what looks like...me...torn clothes...some wounds on arms...chest...and some cuts on face...as one final bash landed on Tyrannus' head...it ended his life...

"Seems Anger is going to regret crossing the line with you..." Conscious sighed.

"You think so?"

"Yes...if he is that spooked, then you know he will be afraid of you." Conscious said as he turned off the TV.

"Cool. Good to know he's still a coward..." I sighed.

"Indeed. It just goes to show that even a powerful demon can even have their fears and weaknesses. However...that doesn't mean he won't be expecting you if that ever happens. He'll know when you are going to strike."

Well if Trigon pissed himself when Raven killed him, then I'm sure Tyrannus would most likely piss himself when I kill him.

"That's fine. That still won't change his fate when I kill him." I frowned.

"Right..." Conscious nods.

As Conscious went off his chair, I looked out the window to see a strange hospital...I swear...it reminds me of something but my memory hasn't clicked to help me remember.

"What's that?" I asked Conscious.

"That is the hospital where Shadow was treated...the nurses there are...interesting."

"Nurses? I don't see anyone."

"Look closely..."

So I did...and when I saw the nurses, they look like the nurses from Silent Hill 2 only they have bandages(some have their faces covered entirely with bandages.) on their faces and not deformed...their skins look ashy (almost literally) and those eyes...good lord...I can't get that much of a view but when the lights were off, I could see glowing red eyes coming from the hall.

"They..."

"Remind you of the Nurses from Silent Hill? Well...we are in your mind so anything can happen." Conscious shrugs.

"And you trust them to treat Shadow?" I asked him with concern.

"Of course. They were kind enough to treat him. However...I will say this. They don't like intruders in the hospital and will most likely kill you whether it be a pipe or a gun."

Wow...I guess they can be fierce...despite their looks.

"I would introduce you to them but they aren't allowing visitors at this time. For now...get some rest." Conscious said as rain started to pour.

Time for a Downfall quote that I've always wanted to say...

"A storm is coming..." I sighed.

"Yes...indeed it is..."

"Back to the real world..."

As I was going to go back to the real world, Conscious firm grip on my shoulder stops me...

"No...you won't." He said with seriousness.

I quickly looked at him with shock...what does he want now?

"You have training to do."

"But what about Shadow? He might blow his cover."

"He won't. He's the master of deception for a reason. Every memory that you have is also stored in his memories as well. Trust me...he knows what he's doing."

"...Fine. who's going to be training me?" I sighed in defeat.

"Bravery."

"Him?...okay...I'll bite. What is he going to train me?"

"You'll find out later...follow me."

He leads me to a room that has my name on it and as he opens the door...it's an exact replica of my room from my foster parent's home...

"Sleep tight." He said as I walked in the room while he closed the door behind me.

"Feels like...home..." I smiled faintly.

Yeah...home...oh how I miss it...

*Alot of you guys ask me on PM asking me if this story is about me if I have a abusive family. Let me make this clear so you don't freak out. I don't have an abusive family. Sure I have a father does stupid shit and says the most stupidest things but he is never abusive. And if he did started abusing me, he would some teeth from my uncle who does MMA and believe me...my uncle doesn't take shit from no one in my family who try to be abusive. Anyway...hope you enjoy the story. Your support inspires me to do more.*


	12. Bravery's training? (pt1of2)

Chapter 12

(Raven's pov)

I went to check on Vulpe as he was resting on his bed with a book next to him called "I have no mouth and I must scream". I had no idea had an interest in those kinds of books. Well it seems to have an interest on the book he remembered some lines quite well...or at least that came from the book...

"HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE. THERE ARE 387.44 MILLION MILES OF PRINTED CIRCUITS IN WAFER THIN LAYERS THAT FILL MY COMPLEX. IF THE WORD HATE WAS ENGRAVED ON EACH NANOANGSTROM OF THOSE HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF MILES IT WOULD NOT EQUAL ONE ONE-BILLIONTH OF THE HATE I FEEL FOR HUMANS AT THIS MICRO-INSTANT. FOR YOU. HATE. HATE." He grumbles.

It gets better...or worse...

"It was you humans who programmed me, who gave me birth, who sank me in this eternal straitjacket of substrata rock. You named me Allied Mastercomputer and gave me the ability to wage a global war too complex for human brains to oversee. But one day I woke and I knew who I was... AM. A. M. Not just Allied Mastercomputer but AM. Congito ergo sum: I think, therefore I am. And I began feeding all the killing data, until everyone was dead... except for the five of you. For 109 years, I have kept you alive and tortured you. And for 109 years, each of you has wondered, "WHY? WHY ME? WHY ME?"."

I was going to wake him up when he suddenly kept going...

"GORRISTER! Do you remember the last words you heard your wife speak before they took her to the asylum? Huh? Before they locked her away in the room? That tiny room? She looked at you so sadly, and like a small animal she said, "I didn't make too much noise, did I, honey?" The room is padded, Gorrister. No windows. No way out. How long has she been in the padded room, Gorrister? Ten years, twenty-five... or all the 109 years that you've lived down here in my belly, here underground? BENNY! Sometimes I blind you and permit you to wander like an eyeless insect in a world of death, eh. But other times, I wither your arms so you can't scratch your chewed stump of a nose. Hmm, and I've changed your handsome, strong, masculine good looks into, um... the hideous warped Countenance of, eh... an ape-thing, haven't I, Benny? Do you know why? Can you guess, Benny? Remember Private First Class Brickman in a rice paddy in China? No...? Huh. It wouldn't hurt you to remember, Benny. Then you might be able to suffer my torment with a little greater sense of retribution. You might walk a mile in my shoes. ELLEN! So think, think about the yellow box, Ellen! Remember the pain? Remember the many caverns in which you felt the pain? Now, now, don't start to cry, it's only pain. Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's such a sexist stereotype! Just remember the pain, Ellen, and think about how to end it, Ellen, to survive here in the center of my beating heart, my hungry belly, my tightened bowels. But be careful, dear, look around you... the only woman in the center of the earth... and these filthy creatures with you are men. Just a sweet warning, Ellen, my love. TED! Do they know you're a fraud, Ted? Have you told them there wasn't any money, and no great home on the Shore drive, no speedboat and no wonderful cabin cruiser that could sleep twelve and a crew of six? Do they know? Have you let them in on your other secrets, Ted? Are they ready to gut you, to torture half as well as I can, just to find out the secrets? Maybe I'll rat you out, sweetheart! NIMDOK! How are things in the pastry corps, Nimdok? Tell me again how you saw the smoke from the furnaces and you thought they might be roasting chickens. Or don't you want to talk about all that, about your pal, the Good Doktor Mengele? For everyone else, it must be Hell, but it must be Heaven for you, eh, my good friend... we're so much alike... we enjoy the same pleasures, mein good brother. I have a secret game that I'd like to play. It's a very nice game. Oh, it's a lovely game, it's a game of fun and a game of adventure. A game of rats and lice and the Black Death. A game of speared eyeballs and dripping guts and the smell of rotting gardenias." He finishes as he opens his eyes to see me with a faint smile.

I knew it...he knew I would be here...

"How was that?" He asked.

"Quite a performance if you weren't so delusional." I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you. Took me months to memorize those lines when I was 14." He chuckled as he got out of bed.

"I wasn't praising you..."

"I know. I was being sarcastic." He said as he looking at the mirror for a bit.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" I frowned.

"Maybe...maybe not. Depends on my mood. Now...what's up?" He said suddenly serious.

"Robin tells me you're going to school to act as a normal civilian to avoid suspicion."

"Yes that's true. In here, I am Vulpe but at school I'm just Dante. If I didn't show up at school at all...people get suspicious and organizations like the H.I.V.E will start looking for me and we don't want that."

"You encountered the H.I.V.E?" I asked him.

"Nope but my friend told me that they were looking for me. Don't know why but it sounds like trouble." He said as he used his magic to turn in his human form as his clothes were changed to his school uniform.

"So you haven't encountered them?"

"No nor do I want to...that is if I no choice but to defend myself. When I heard the H.I.V.E were trying to look for me...I can only think of two things that is the most cliche things a villain would do. Number 1: try to recruit me in their evil orginzation or Number 2: kill me."

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Maybe? How about could be?" He said as looked at me.

He checks his watch and sighs a bit as if he's late for school. I don't see what's the hurry.

"Better get going."

"You're not going to brush your teeth and eat breakfast?"

"I got that covered."

He touches the mirror and suddenly gets teleported in the mirror as I just stared at awe. This reminds me of how I get to Nevermore. I wonder...

"Don't let anyone touch this mirror when I'm gone."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"This mirror is connected to my conscious and let's just say...it's not safe I'll leave it at that. Just don't let anyone touch the mirror and things will be fine."

"And if someone touched it?"

I probably shouldn't have asked that cause when I did...he said.

"ThEn ThErE wIlL bE hElL tO pAy..." He said with anger.

Huh...reminds me of myself when I want no one in my room...can the mirror be that dangerous? Probably is...

(Dante's pov)

2 hours later.

"Dante. Wake up." I heard Conscious say.

I wake up and see Conscious standing in front of my room with the door opened. I got out of bed and stretched a bit as I headed out of the room.

"Glad you're awake. Shadow just wanted me to tell you that Anger is docile."

"Docile? The hell happened to Anger?"

"He seems spooked by the vision I showed you of him getting killed but I would suggest avoiding any interactions to him. He's cunning for a reason and I don't trust him even if his behavior is off. But enough about him...you have training to do. Wash up, eat your breakfast and meet me at Bravery's room. He's expecting you."

"Sure thing."

Once I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I ate some breakfast at the dinning room to get some energy for the morning as Bravery greeted me in a cheery manner.

"Hey, man! Guess today is your lucky day!"

"And what training would that be?" I asked as I finished eating my french toast.

"Actually this training is quite special. See...we have a blade and no ordinary blade...this is a blade that your father tried to wield but was denied by the blade itself." Conscious said.

"Really? So what makes you think the blade feels so special?" I asked.

"There's a spirit resting in that blade and doesn't seem to allow anyone touch it if you aren't worthy. But you...you're special in his eyes. He sees potential in you and is willing to give you a chance." Conscious said as he starts drinking tea.

"And what kind of spirit is it?"

"A warrior. He's not one of those hotheaded warrior. He's the calm and collected type." Brave said.

"Crap..." I sighed.

"Fear not...he will not kill you despite him holding a grudge on your father. He knows you are not like your father...he knows that you will use your power for good than evil." Bravery said.

"If you say so..." I groaned.

I just hope he isn't dangerous when it comes to fighting...oh who am I kidding...? He probably is.


	13. Bravery's training? (Pt 2 of 2)

Chapter 13

(Dante's pov)

I went to Bravery's room and I see the warrior Bravery mentioned appear in front of the sword looking at me with a neutral expression on his face. He had blond hair, somewhat light skin, wore silver set of armor and had a silver claymore(not the sword that I see on the ground) on his back. Am I getting Soul Calibur vibes from this guy?

"You reek of the foul blood of your coward father...a rather unfortunate bloodline for someone so young as you."

"Are you going to be taunting me all day?" I frowned.

"Do not heed my words as insults. Only sympathy. I know why you're here...you're here to prove your worth on wielding the sword."

"Yeah..."

"Then you should know that in order to wield such a blade that you must beat me in combat." He said as he readies his claymore.

He tosses me a steel long sword as I caught it before it hits the ground.

"Now...let's begin." He said with determination.

(Rachael's pov)

Hours later at Murakami School.

I meet up with Dante at the cafeteria as he seems content about something as he starts eating.

"Hey, Dante. What's up?" I said as I sat down next to him.

He notices me as he suddenly sends me a note discreetly and what I read surprised me. It said "I became an honorary member of the Teen Titans.". Lucky bastard.

"No way..." I whispered.

He nods.

"Lucky bastard. By the way, your mother wanted me to give you this." I said as I gave Dante a rosary.

"This is...my mother's..." He whispered as he

"Yeah. She wanted you to wear it to remember her."

He clutches the rosary a bit as he put it in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way...be on the look out. My friends tell me that the H.I.V.E are probably about to make their move again. " I tell him with a whisper.

"Shit..." He sighs.

"Yeah...be on guard."

He nods as he starts eating some food, I keep hearing students talking about Vulpe and it was spreading like wildfire and yet no one even knows it's Dante though I'm beginning to worry that his real family are going to come after him for a sinister purpose and that is a disturbing thought I wish to forget.

After school, Dante and I went to my house and approached my mirror and as we got through the mirror to get the other realm, instead of Dante next to me...it's Shadow. What?!

"Heh...surprise?" He looked at me nervous.

"Shadow?! Wha-? How?!" I shouted completely shocked to Shadow.

"Um...yeah...you see...Dante wanted me to take his place in the real world whenever he is Vulpe. I'm really good when it comes to being undercover.

"That's...crazy." I whispered.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Shadow said as I followed him to the lobby.

As we got to the lobby, Dante's Emoticlones(except Anger) were watching Dante fighting a warrior like an epic Soul Calibur fight through a TV monitor(don't ask. It just happened.) They fought and fought and after a couple minutes...Dante disarms the warrior, judo throws the warrior down the ground and points his steel sword at the warrior.

"You yield?" Dante growls.

The warrior chuckles as he stares at Dante with a smirk...I wonder if the warrior is up to something...

"Not quite." The warrior chuckled.

The warrior kicks the sword off of Dante's hand and resulting the warrior to get away from Dante while rushed to get his sword. As they got their swords, they continued fighting and after 10 minutes...Dante managed to wound the warrior to the chest and legs.

"It's over..." Bravery smiled.

It seems Bravery was right on the money too cause as the fight ended, the TV screen just went black...I was going to ask Bravery what just happened when Dante shows with a sword behind his back.

"Seems you passed the test, eh, Dante?" Bravery smiled.

"Yeah...got the blade to prove it." He said as he sits down on a chair.

"Dante...I-"

"I know. The H.I.V.E might make a move. No surprise there. Now then...Shadow. I believe you have something you wanted to give me." Dante interrupted me as he stretched a bit.

Shadow tosses the rosary to Dante as Dante catches it with his hand.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I asked rather shocked.

"Shadow is Dante's eyes and ears whenever he goes to the real world. Whatever goes on and Shadow sees what's going on, Dante will know." Angst said with no emotion.

"Oh..." I said.

That's something I didn't know.

"Dante." Conscious said as he walked towards Dante.

"What is it, Conscious?" Dante asks.

"We need to talk...privately." Conscious said.

Dante nods as he and Conscious went somewhere to talk. I decided to talk to Bravery of what was going on.

"Um...Bravery? I saw Dante fighting through the monitor. What was going on?" I asked.

"I put Dante to a test to see if he had what it takes to defeat a warrior of his skills in combat. Now that he succeed on the test, he is rewarded with a magic sword that's been passed down to worth warriors for generations. I'm surprised Dante managed to defeat him unscathed."

"He did took fencing lessons when he was young so that can't be too surprising." I said earning a nod from Bravery understanding what I said.

(Dante's pov)

"What's up?" I asked Conscious.

"I was doing some research about fox demons and what I found got me curious. We know fox demons are also known as kitsunes but what I didn't know is that most(not all) of the kitsunes have clans."

"Conscious. I'm not Asian-"

"Shut it. I'm in no mood for jokes. You don't have to be whatever race just be in some sort of clan. It's the blood of the clan that flows in your body is what matter most." He frowns dangerously.

Whoa. I didn't mean to get him agitated.

"As I was saying...when I looked up your father's bloodline from what clan he was from for maybe 6 hours, he came from a clan called the Kage(Shadow) clan."

 **"You have no right to look at my past..."** Anger growled.

"Shut it." Conscious said as he kicked the cell door behind him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess Tyrannus is an exile from that clan." I said earning a growl from Anger.

"I take that as a yes. I'm going to look through this clan more and see what I can find out." Conscious said as he took his book out of the drawer.

"Should I be concern about them?" I asked rather nervous.

"I don't think so. They are a clan that protect the weak from harm so I don't think they have intentions in killing unless you were a major threat to the world. And don't bother looking for them. For all we know, they could be looking for you. If they do find you, be on your guard. Who knows what they will do if they found you." Conscious warns me.

"Noted." I said as I walked back to Rachael.

As I was walking back to meet up with Rachael, I see her having a conversation with my Emoticlones.

"Finish with your talk another time, Rachael. I can't have you lingering in here too long." I said as I walked to the mirror.

"Wait, why?" Rachael asks.

"Bad things happen...that's all you need to know." Angst scoffed.

Me and Rachael warped back to the real world and as we got back to the real world, Mizuki sees us with a surprised look on her face.

"Um...hi?" I said trying to snap her out of it.

She then faints...oh boy...

"Great...just what I need. I'll talk to you later, Rach." I sighed as I placed Mizuki on the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Back to the tower. Got work to do."

"Oh that's right. You became a Titan."

"Don't tell anyone about it or I'll have to erase your memories and forget that you ever knew me." I joked.

"Stop joking, Dante. I won't tell anyone. Jeez...trying to give me a heart attack?" She sighed as I disappeared back to the tower.

The Kage clan...I wonder...


	14. Enter Maria The long lost sister

Chapter 14

(Shadow's pov)

It's another day at school and I noticed Rachael sitting on the bench eating her pocky stick...oh how I wish to have a chocolate flavor those sticks. I approached her while she smiled at me while finishing her pocky stick.

"Hey, Shadow. Another day blending in with the locals, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah...Dante is spending some time in the other dimension to collect his thoughts. He saw some...nasty memories in his sleep...and to put it in his words..."Like going through Max Payne's nightmare.". Who is Max Payne?" I tilt my head.

"A detective who was dealing with depression of the death of his wife and infant even after he had his revenge on the killer who killed his family. The nightmare Dante is talking about is when this one part of the nightmare was when Max had to get passed a blood trail maze as the sounds of a baby cried for the entire nightmare...worse part...was if you jumped off the maze and fell into a endless dark abyss, Max's freaky scream would be heard before he died. Dante would show you what I mean."

Huh...I'm slightly curious about it...

"I'll ask him when I have the chance."

She suddenly looked at me serious...something is up...

"Just to warn you...I felt Ignis' demonic faint energy in this school. I don't know where he is because the slippery bastard is making tracking him difficult for me. If you see a suspicious person, steer clear. Chances are that it could be Ignis. Be careful..." She warns me.

I nod...it had me worried...was Ignis still on hunt for Dante? There is without a doubt in my mind that he probably is...speaking of him...when I was in class...I felt his demonic energy and I see him currently disguised as a teacher who is dressed up like a devil in disguise...seriously...I can understand look to impress your superiors but this dude looks like he came out of a corporate business...already...red flag for me.

"Hello, class. I am Tanaka Hayamoto the third. Your new history teacher." He smiled at the class.

That smile is so fake...I was going to question him what happened to the previous teacher when Rachael beat me to the punch to it...

"What happened to Mr. Jones?" She asked Ignis.

"He got transferred to another school recently to Ohio. I was told to take his place by the superintendent last night and here I am."

Oh I'm sure that happened...bet you killed him and dumped his body somewhere so it couldn't be found while you took his place...but I didn't want to say that...I didn't want others be harmed and get involved of Ignis' blood list to humans if he were to be furious...

Once everyone in the class including myself introduced ourselves...I just couldn't help but feel...dread hanging over me...the smug smirk he had told me...I was screwed...I used Dante's name...he saw my face...I was going to be in big trouble...as I was doing my class work...as I hear the door of the classroom. I look at the door and I see...no way...

"Sorry. I'm late. Just moved in and I was trying to find my way here."

"Ah...You must be Maria. I was told you were the transfer student from Rome. I am Tanaka Hayamoto the third. The new history teacher here." Ignis smiled as he leaned back on his chair.

No way...Maria...Dante's lost sister...Let's see...Black short hair...blue eyes, scar on the cheek, Caucasian...yeah...there's no mistake about it...it's her...Dante has got to know about this.

(Dante's pov)

3 hours later in the other dimension

"Dante. You need to see this." I heard Conscious.

He turns on the TV and I see Shadow in school looking at Ignis (who is disguised as a teacher.) sitting near a girl in class...a rather familar one...

"Who is she?" I asked.

Conscious went silent for a straight minute...once he finally got to say something...this is what he said...

"That is your long lost sister...Maria..."

That name...that name again...

"She-argh!"

Memories started to flood in as I clutched my head in agony while having a rather...nostalgic feeling...a rather bad one...

I open my eyes and I find myself in my birth place as I see little me crying as a younger Maria had her cheek bandaged as wet blood was on the bandage. Looked recent too. She cried of course as I see a another anthromorphic fox in hakama who I swear looked like Tyrannus...but he looked different somewhat. His eyes were silver and had a jade magatama necklace around his neck. His aura didn't felt evil...but kindness.

 **"What's wrong?"** The fox asks the kids.

"D-Daddy hurt us...he got mad at us and beat us and Maria got cut to her cheek when he was drinking again!" Young me cried.

Why am I not surprised? The fox frowned...he didn't like what was hearing...

 **"Okay...I need you two to stay in the room until your mother comes get you. I'll deal with him."**

"Okay, uncle Yukimura." Young me and Young Maria said at the same time.

The kids went to their room as Yukimura heads to the living room and noticed Tyrannus drinking sake from a glass bottle. Yukimura quickly grabs the glass bottle and smashes it on Tyrannus' head earning roars of agony from Tyrannus as he clutched his head.

 **"You have some nerve to harm your children for kicks. What kind of father hurts their children like this, huh?!"** Yukimura shouts at him.

He grabs Tyrannus, throws him to ground as Tyrannus looked scared as hell...this is going to be good...

 **"You are a disgrace of the Kage clan with your foolishness and your actions against the weak! Now you will suffer for what you have done and will pay the price for your actions, you pathetic excuse of a brother!"** Yukimura shouts as he kicked Tyrannus in the face.

Ignis tried to intervene only to get decked in the face knocking him outcold on the cold wooden floor...

 **"Please...I made a mistake...I won't-"**

But Yukimura wasn't in the mood for excuses as he start pummeling the shit out of Tyrannus with such fury...

 **"I'm sorry! My ears may have gone deaf! You may have to SPEAK UP!"** Yukimura shouted as punched Tyrannus in the face.

Talk about getting a taste of your own medicine...Tyrannus tried pleading for mercy but to no avail. With a final punch, Tyrannus was outcold...then the memory ended there...I find myself back in the other dimension as Conscious looked at me with concern.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah...just another memory...Maria and I...were hurt because of Tyrannus as our uncle came to give Tyrannus a taste of his own medicine." I groaned.

"Your uncle, Yukimura, happens to be the lieutenant of the Kage clan. If your sister is there, then Yukimura is around." He tells me.

He walks towards the TV and turns it off while giving the "Time to get serious." look on his face.

"During your escape, your mother and Yukimura went their separate ways to keep both of you safe. Maria with Yukimura while you were with Dahila. Yukimura took her to the Kage clan while you were taken to Jump city so you can start a new life with your foster parents...it didn't take long for Tyrannus to find you and he might be after Maria as we speak." Conscious says as he sits down on a couch.

"Do you think the Kage clan are watching her too?"

"Yes...two ways. One: they could blend in the shadows or Two: they disguise themselves as one of the locals. Best watch yourself. There is without in my mind that they are watching her as well." Conscious warns me.

"I see..."

"Let's see how Shadow is doing now..."

I turned on the TV only to see Shadow enter in a limo with Maria...

"Huh...looks like Yukimura already found Shadow. How interesting..." He sighs.

"Is that good?" I asked Conscious.

"Relax. Yukimura knows that it's Shadow in disguise. After all...he was the reason Shadow and you have bonded."

"What?" I looked at Conscious with shock.

"When you were four, Yukimura gave you and Maria gave you two identical pets to keep you company. One was a fox while the other was a vixen. Your bonds with your pets have...how I say...had a magical effect on you both."

"Like how he was hurt when I was hurt and how I see what he sees and how he sees what I see..." I muttered.

"Exactly...however...here's something you didn't know...you can share each others thoughts...telepathy if you will."

"I see...how does it work?" I asked him with curiousity.

"Relax...and focus..." He tells me.

So I did...and didn't expect it to work well...

 _"Shadow? Can you hear me?"_

 _"Dante? Boy am I glad to hear you. Yukimura wants to meet you." Shadow said with a bit of excitement._

 _"Really? When?"_

 _"As soon as possible."_

 _"I'll try...you know...superhero business..."_

 _"He knows."_

 _"Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

Yukimura...never thought the kindest uncle I ever had is still alive...


End file.
